Hulk (Comics)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. SCP-096 (by Aaron Siegel) Prologue For the first time in the SCP Foundation’s history, the world was close to becoming aware of the Foundation’s true nature, as well as the true nature of the universe that they resided in. A dark haze enveloped New York City, as a once prosperous and legendary site of human activity now was separated from the sounds of every day activity. Cars lay silent, some even destroyed, their torn steel strewn about on the ground. Buildings stood like dark monoliths, cracks and holes present in the silent towers that reached to the sky. For the first time since the dawn of American society New York, New York was absent of its ever-so present citizens. The city was not absent of sound however; in fact, the city was filled with numerous sounds to behold, sounds that would have been never thought of to reside in the city. Gunfire echoed through the streets now filled with empty cars and broken asphalt. Feral roars of a beast—no—man shouted in reply, following with the destruction of an entire city block. Soldiers bearing the mark of an organization unknown to the residents of the world hopelessly tried to restrict the Hulk’s onslaught on the city. Little did they know that they were only provoking the angry being, who was all-too familiar with the government trying to impede his rage. Tanks of advanced manufacture were effortlessly torn to pieces and bullets produced by the finest rifles the world could offer bounced harmlessly off of the deep green skin that surrounded the mass of muscle. Even Mobile Task Force Omega-7 had to leave its post at a major SCP-Containment site to contribute even the smallest of advantages in what seemed to be utter defeat in the Foundation’s eyes. “Tom, you alright?!” A member of Omega-7 screamed to his comrade, who had seemed to had fallen underneath a newly formed pile of rubble. “Yea… don’t worry about me Aiden!” Tom croaked out, barely breathing underneath a slab of concrete. “How the hell are we going to take this thing down?” “No idea Tom, we’ve thrown almost everything at him, he even took down 076 in two minutes” Aiden replied in an annoyed tone. “Really? That was supposed to be our winning card after 173 got sent flying three thousand feet into the damn air!” Tom managed to pull himself out from underneath the heavy piece of street, getting back on his feet. “Yea, even with the blindfold on the monster, it only bent the thing’s neck a good two degrees before being pounded into rubble!” Aiden said hopelessly. “Well, what’s our plan now? Nuke the city?” “Definitely not. Foundation wants to keep secrecy, remember?” replied Aiden, “A nuke’ll mean we’d have to give even more amnesiacs to millions of witnesses, and give them a new freakin story to remember, might even have to start another World War…” “Heh, it’s like the Foundation never runs out of damn amnesiacs,” Tom joked with a slight laugh. “Then what are we going to do to stop it?” “Well, we only have one back-up plan before sending in the 'big guns'.” Aiden said, “We’re currently executing Procedure 554-PeekABoo…” “And I thought Montauk sounded silly when I heard it” “…So we’re sending 096 after it” “That should be enough to take out the green bastard.” Tom responded “Hell, the Shy Guy almost killed the liz-” Aiden was cut off by the ear-splitting sound of bestial anger, progressively getting louder every second. The Hulk made his way around the corner of a block, sprinting on all fours towards the flimsy soldiers, blood from some beat up Foundation agents covering his fists. “Oh, for fu-” “HULK….SMASH!” The hulking man roared as a dozen small pieces of metal bounced off of his fists, before he left their producers broken and beaten on a small pile of rubble. The man roared in triumph as he turned to find more weaklings to exert his strength upon. After seconds of near-blind destruction and searching he managed to find a flimsy, shaking, and scrawny man in an orange jumpsuit. With countless guns to his head, coming from the remaining Foundation operatives, all the man was able to helplessly sputter out was: “H-Hey….l-look here!” The Hulk was never a scholar himself, being nearly devoid of intelligence in his brutish form, only registering the picture of what seemed to be a scrawnier man being held above the helpless D-Class. He then rushed to the man, who hastily put down the image and tried to make his escape before being punctured by two swift bullets. Almost directly after that, feral, yet oddly human howls of despair and sorrow filled the city from an unknown location as Foundation Soldiers tried to keep their near-invincible opponent at bay until their ‘weapon’ came to finish what they started here. Battle The Foundation soldiers didn’t put up much of a fight; The Hulk almost noticed the lack of pure hatred coming from a typical attack from General Ross. Foundation-grade battle armor was laid about on the broken and battered streets of Manhattan like freshly torn pieces of tin foil, and the broken bodies of the soldiers within were strewn about everywhere else along the street. Yet it was not silent, for a noise still remained in the dark empty valley of buildings. This noise was not of the men who fought the Hulk, for their beaten bodies layered the long-abandoned cars and buildings. The noise was not of the city’s electricity, for the ever-so-present lights of the streetlamps were as dark as the starless midnight sky that loomed above the green warrior. This sound filled New York City, form its empty unlit streets to the barren shells of its buildings. It was that of pure human despair, crying as if it came from one who experienced more than loss or pain, one who experienced pure, raw terror. However, soon enough, silence engulfed the city for one last time… The weeping stopped. The screaming started. The pale man barreled towards its target with an inhuman jaw stretching open and elongated arms flailing in front, ready to kill. The Hulk barely had time to process that image before it leaped towards him and tackled him. He had even less time to send a fresh green fist right into the creature’s abdomen, with the familiar tearing of flesh, and the unfamiliar lack of cracking bone. As an unstoppable force was sent right into 096’s torso, it clawed helplessly at the green Avenger’s arms, tearing away what meager scraps of flesh it could before it was sent straight into the nearest building. “GET—YOUR—HANDS—OFF—HULK, BIG MOUTH MAN!” The Hulk roared, noticing the green blood oozing from the newly inflicted wounds on his biceps. Almost as soon those words roughly left the Hulk’s mouth, the heavy pile of dust and rubble that 096 was covered in burst open in an explosive shower of blood-covered steel and stone. It once again sprinted towards the Hulk, no different than before, yet now its flesh was strewn about the cracked concrete remains of the building it crashed into. In a flurry of red, white, and green, the Hulk once again sent the SCP whizzing through the skyline of an almost post-apocalyptic New York City. And it got up again. And it rushed towards its foe. This pattern rushed on for many a minute, as the Hulk’s veins were clearly visible on his body, some oozing thick, green blood from the wounds inflicted by the crooked claws of his foe. White bone, almost as white as the former skin of the Shy Guy was clearly visible throughout its body, now that almost everything else was gone. Its thick red blood painted the cracked asphalt of the street, as well as its small uneven lumps of meat laying among the rubble of the newly crushed buildings. For one last time, the SCP ran for the Hulk, and for the last time, the Hulk ran towards the SCP, his blood almost boiling in pure rage. This time, however, the pale man had no chance to tear at the Hulk’s flesh, as it was cut short of its hunt, being stopped completely by the immense grasp of the Hulk’s fists. Its hands were immovably and forcibly planted near its bloody and barren ribs, and its legs scratched loudly against the crumbling stone that it was now planted on. “NOW….YOU MAKE HULK MAD,” The Hulk tensed his muscles, the pale man screaming and still trying to claw his way out of the dense green fists. “NOW, HULK WILL SHOW YOU WHY HE’S THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!” The Hulk thrust but a little of his rage-powered strength and sent the being flying through the air, its hands only being able to helplessly tear at high wispy clouds and not the green thick flesh of its “prey”. In barely any time, the Shy Guy was tumbling though the black endless void of space, its screams of hatred to be never heard of again. WINNER: HULK (COMICS) Expert's Opinion While SCP-096 was far more durable than the Hulk, it lacked the raw offensive power necessary to take down the green avenger, who also had the offensive capabilities necessary to beat 096 into submission. Couple that with the Hulk's better intelligence, experience, and improvised weapons, and that helps put him above the Shy Guy's non-sapience and lack of weapons other than its hands. So the Hulk barely escapes this battle, suffering immense injuries from a force close to his own. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage